A Roof Over His Heart
by Visor Eyes
Summary: The story of Isaac and his forbidden love during the events of the Golden Sun prologue. Roofshipping. This story contains mild suggestive themes and human/roof relations.


**A Roof Over His Heart**

It was raining outside, of that he was certain. The heaviest downpour of the season, by the sound of it, but at least he would stay dry. A crack of thunder went off in the distance, but Isaac knew he was safe. There had always been a roof over his head, and there always would be.

"Please, dear, wake up!"

The voice was a familiar one, but Isaac stifled a groan and turned over in his covers.

"The Mt. Aleph Boulder is going to fall!"

It took a moment for her words to register, but Isaac found himself leaping to his feet when they did. Of all the things to happen in Vale, this was the one he had always feared the most. His house was almost directly under its path.

Isaac vaguely remembered following his mother outside. The wind was howling, the rain a sharp stinging on his cheeks. The sky above him was covered in dark clouds that smeared across the horizon. His mother began telling him to set out for the plaza, but every other fiber of his being was saying otherwise. As a boy of fourteen years, Isaac knew what was important to him. His feet stayed firm as his mind began listening to reason. There was nothing he could do now. If something terrible were to happen, he had neither the strength nor discipline to stop it.

He looked up towards the roof of his house once more, then set out towards the river. When he arrived, he noticed something else had gone wrong. There was a person in the water, around the same age as Isaac, holding desperately to life. A group of villagers were trying in vain to help him out. The rest seemed like a blur of unimportant events. The only thing on Isaac's mind was the safety of his own shelter. It had always been there for him, and the pain of thinking he couldn't return that favor made his heart sink.

Someone was shouting now. When Isaac looked up, the boulder was free and rolling towards him. Away from the mountain and towards the houses on the upper level of Vale. _No, this can't be happening_, he thought. It careened in every possible direction, threatening everything in its path. When it swerved towards his home, Isaac's body tensed. His heart pounded against his chest. Everything was swirling through his mind, yet none of it seemed to matter.

When the boulder passed by with the house with the roof still intact, a great sigh of relief took him. Suddenly he knew that everything would be alright. There were cries of despair calling out to the river. Why was this? There would still be a roof over his head this night and every other night until the end of his days. There, standing in the rain and mud, listening to the astonished shouts of pain around him, Isaac was happier than he had ever been in his life.

**~ Three Years Later ~**

"There you go," Isaac said in the most comforting tone he could manage. He picked up another handful of straw and began to weave it through the open hole in his roof. "Now isn't that better?"

He took his time, as this was a special day. The day his roof had escaped certain doom. Isaac had been reborn three years ago. He vowed to never take his roof for granted again, and he never had. He loved the feel of the straw through his fingers. It was rough and tender all at the same time, and was what Isaac liked to call a good sort of pain. The kind you always kept coming back to. The kind you loved.

When the first hole was patched, he stretched out under the sun for a rest. The roof comforted him in a soft bed of warmth. He smiled and slowly brushed his hand over it. It was a beautiful day, with clear skies and a feeling of joyful nostalgia.

"Remember all the times we watched the stars up here?" he said. "I think those were my favorite. You must have felt so alone when I wasn't up here."

A steady breeze flowed past as the roof sighed in response.

"Of course, you were never far when I was inside either, were you? You always kept the rain off me. The snow too, and protected me from the cold," Isaac laughed. "I never knew if I should call you ceiling or roof from inside."

The roof creaked as he shifted his weight, sending a tingle down his spine. Isaac placed the side if his face against it. The pointed edges of the straw smoothed out under his skin.

"You know, I don't know what I'd do without you. I really mean that. There are so many things about you that I just love too much. How you seem to stay such a golden color no matter what season it is. The way you change smells depending on the weather, all of them are so nice," Isaac took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't think anyone is watching. My mom is away at the plaza, and my friends are still getting ready for the trip to Kraden's house."

Another draft blew past and each individual straw moved in place, like a gentle wave. Isaac could hardly contain himself. He rolled onto his stomach and began a deep kiss with the one he loved most. His hands groped all around. He began to rub anywhere he could reach, caressing and giving playful tugs.

Isaac broke off the kiss, "Please... I need you."

He crawled over to one of the open holes, and started to lick the curves. It tasted of summer wheat. Reaching up, his hand found the chimney and began to stroke it with is palm. He nuzzled the hole with his nose before sitting up and placing his pelvis into it. He gave it three gentle humps and placed his hands at his sides. Isaac slowly rubbed himself against his love, building friction against his pants each time. As he built up speed, the straw and fabric started to sting. Soon, Isaac's hips were tingling with anticipation.

"Oh, it hurts so good."

Isaac's head began to spin. Pleasant aromas and the sounds of the roof only made his desire grow, but he made himself stop. He looked lovingly into the golden vastness laid out before him, "Do you think... I mean, do you want to take this all the way?"

Before a response could be given, Isaac heard the sound of footsteps.

"Isaac!" it was his mother, returned from the plaza. "Haven't you finished mending the roof yet?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah!" Isaac stumbled. "I mean, not yet. Just a few more minutes!"

"You're almost done?" she said. "Okay, keep at it!"

She helped herself into the house and left Isaac to finish his duties. He sat back down and brushed his pants off. Isaac didn't know how much more of this he could take. He hated keeping his love a secret, but he knew the other villagers wouldn't hear of it. Their love had to stay a forbidden one, for now.

"Well, I suppose it's back to work," he said, picking up a clump of straw with psyenergy and pulling it towards him. "Here you go."

He began patching again, weaving the material into its place and mending his roof. The sky was clear and the singing of birds could be heard. Isaac smiled as he worked, though it never felt like a chore. He loved his work, and he felt loved in return.

"You know I love you. It doesn't matter where I go or what I do. You've always been there for me, and I know you always will be."

**The End.**

**---**

**Author's Note: **No, don't worry. It's probably exactly what you think it is. There might be a little confusion, so I just want to clarify. Yes, Isaac is in love with the roof of his house. It isn't a metaphor or symbol for somebody else. It's the literal roof of his house. It's meant to be an awkward sort of humor, so I'm sorry if there was any confusion.


End file.
